Phoenix one
by Crypt Heart
Summary: This is something the cat dragged in last week basically, its sortof alright, but to me it stinks. Well anyway read and review, critisise freely plzrnrnOnce you've finished plz could you read School Status, and Whisper of the Wind by Shadow Samurai of the


Dragons of the West.

I was on the park sitting in the tree, an oak tree with full leaves in the middle of summer. I was seven years old at the time. The tree was actually quite large and very spacious in the middle since all the leaves were on the outside of the tree. Though if you climbed high enough amonst the leaves you were hidden from sight. I was just sitting gaing out towards the park where other children were playing. Then just under me two kids about a year or two older that me were talking. I adjusted my position so that I could see them. They were setting up a small dish of some kind at the base of the tree.

"Cool," I heard one of the boys say. Then they took launchers from their waists and spun off spin top toys into the dish. The funny thing was, was that they were pretending they had full control over the beyblades. The beyblades just clashed until they stopped spinning and this went on for another fifteen spins before it started to rain. I moved again so that i was sheltered by another branch.

"Aww," One of them said getting slightly wet.

"Come on lets go to my place," The other said and they packed up and disappeared. The craze swept through school within the next week and because I didn't have one a beyblade that is, people thought I was weird hence he began saying that I didn't like beyblading. Then one day about a week after I had seen the two boy's beyblading I took my pocket money and walked into a shop.

The shop was a beyblading shop since it was taking the world by storm and huge corporation had been formed to build beyblades, build accessories and any other additions the beyblades might need. I found that it was my legs that had steered me into the shop and it was my hands that were selecting particular sections of a beyblade. It was an extremely simple beyblade and hence one it was purchased very cheaply I walked home and into my room. Making sure that my parents didn't know what I was doing or that any other member of his family didn't know what I was doing I began to practise long and hard throughout each day.

My parents though found out I was skipping school to train however what they didn't know was that I was getting the school work at the end of the week on a friday night and worked at it solidly for two days until it was finished for the week. I worked harder to bring up my grades and my beyblade skill as well though he didn't know how to. Though my parents were becoming increasing worried since I was turning from the average boy with blonde hair and blue eyes to a strange boy who ate healthly, slept when I needed and not a minute more, hid myself in his room for the best part of the day hardly ever going out and even stranger all my school work was done at home so that I had more time to practise. Everytime my parents had even tried to broach the subject I would some how disappear out of the situation and back to my room where I locked the door.

The only sounds that could be heard were muffled groans of strain and a metallic spinning sound. Though my parents still had no idea what I was doing in there since I cleaned his own room, put away my own laundry and only allowed my parents in at the end of the week to inspect my room.

I forced myself slowly to become better, faster, stronger with my beyblade learning where to angle my launcher to someones beyblade depending on their launch and power so I could counter them.

Then while I was practising one day, I had forgotten to lock the door and my older brother had walked in while I was training with my beyblade. Though he took out his beyblade and launched. Kai's eyes opened and he spun round as he beyblade was struck.

"Look Kai you don't want to just practise stationary, you need movement, come one then battle me," My older brother said. This training continued for the next two years increasing my skill. Since his brother had noticed his little brother's skill in Beyblading though I had never revealed that he practised even while I was sleeping.

Soon my brother was having to train himself to become as good as me at launching so that he could keep up with his younger brother who was always becoming stronger, faster, better. My older brother began to notice that I was carrying my beyblade and launcher every where cramming in every little inch of practise that I could, and soon my parents sent me off to boarding school. Where they had good facilities for pupils who were secluded and normal pupils who were just there because of rich parents. Only two months into the boarding school of Lady Hilary Hunters school, I was completely focused on myself, and my physical and mental ability. Excelling in every class I took in the school I had turned to boosting my physical output and how much I could push myself. I discovered to my own advantage that I was becoming stronger adn faster in my launchers and even more skilled than I was before. Though with my intensive training on pushing myself further and further with both my beyblading and my school work my hair was turning from a light blonde to a grey blue even my eye colour had changed from blue to grey. I had even been taking extra classes such as gym to push myself further much to the amusement of my teachers and his peers. With all this strain people began to wonder what was keeping me alive since in Gymnastics I was pushing myself further than any other student dared putting myself under immense pain. The moves I was beginning to be able to perform shocked even the teachers let alone the students. Them I entered the martial art classes, three disciplines at a time training harder and harder, incorporating beyblading into the martial art and gymnastic lessons.

I even found himself in the library, taking books out and learning with all my might to photoread. This was really aiding me in learning since I could memorize a page of a book extremely fast which was amazing teachers to a huge degree though when they pulled in experts I would say that I had no abilities and would be no guinea pig for them which was annoying the principal to no end. Though life continued for me pretty normally with increasing strain as I trained harder perfecting my Gynastic Achievements at the age of eleven.

During my summer holidays when I was twelve years old, I found myself in the oak tree again staring at the kids playing in the park again.

"For old times then," One of the boys said below me, they were the same boys who had fought each other a few years back and were older now but still beyblading, though they hadn't improved any. They fired the beyblades for the third time and I walked backwards along a branch and then somersaulted backwards out of the tree and landed with such precision and expertise I may have been an expert at Gymnastics but I was far from it I just knew a few moves that I had perfected. The boys disn't notice me for a second as I would've looked like a passing shadow dressed in complete back with a black cloak to go with it and they carried on playing their game.

I unhooked my new launcher from its holster on my waist and slid my beyblade into it, and then I thrust a rip cord through it. The boys loked at me though they couldn't see my face because of my hood. The wind ruffled my cloak open a little so that they could glance at my launcher in my hand

"You want to challenge us?" One of the boy's asked. I smiled slightly and they picked up their beyblades.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," The two boys shouted and I pulled my rip cord on my launcher twice as fast as the other two and knocked them out with a simple knock even though it was still was my first beyblade.

"Err let's try that again," The other boy said and they all picked their beyblades up and went at it again, this time the beyblades seemed to fight back a little though there was still no control over them. I tossed off my cloak just as my beyblade was slowly being defeated by the random attacks and I focused my mind...

I roared into the silenced atmosphere ripping through the blanket of silence and something clicked inside me releasing some unknown force, just like a finished puzzle. The beyblade snapped back into shape from its fatal wobble and struck the other two beyblades with a short sharp barrae of attacks and they fell out of the dish. Then I focused again with my mind fully on the battle and my surroundings and the beyblade shot back into my gloved hand. It was then that they looked at my face. I slipped my simple beyblade into my pocket and picked up my cloak swinging it over my shoulder leaving the boys looking at each other and my back.

"Hey come on let's battle again," One of the boy's called. I stopped walked, a smile twitching at the corner of my hand. They readied their launchers but I flexed his fingers preparing myself.

"3...," The boys called, I pulled out my launcher, "2..." I pushed his rip cord through it again, "1..." I connected his beyblade and spun round, "LET IT RIP," I launched my beyblade into the dish. The two boys were stood clenching their fists hoping for the best for their beyblade, but I didn't. I had skill, experiance, and knowledge behind me. My beyblade shot into the dish and circled the rim of the dish letting the other two beyblades defeat each other in the centre. Then once they were wobbling on the verge of defeat I stood straight and my beyblasde smashed into them sending them high into the air. I wondered where all this control was coming from, I never used to have it. The two beyblades were three metres up in the air and I had no intention of letting them fall into the dish. I heard my brother shouting at the back of my head 'FINISH THEM'. Then with no mercy I held out my arm and clicked my fingers, the beyblades were hit at the same time and sent off in opposite directions. My beyblade dropped still spinning in the centre of the dish, while the other two landed a few metres away from the dish. I walked away as the other bladers went to collect their beyblade's. My beyblade still spinning shot into my hand and I pocketed it after holstering my launcher.

That night I began training again this time at home, though this time I was training harder than before, I was forming new stratergies and working on equations to beat everyone, though I soon found out that not everyone would fit his equation so I scrapped the idea and slipped back into training. The training soon took me on a long run into the countryside and I circled the village in a six mile run and ran into the village centre and I happened to look at a huge poster on the village notice board.

"BBA Tournament at the Village School, tomorrow all day," I smiled a little and then looked at the next part, "Register today Compete Tomorrow." Deciding to push myself further I sprinted to the village school and registered at the school office for the beyblade tournament. Even though participating beybladers had full use of the school's facilities I took no notice and ran back home, collected my cloak and walked into the park.

I trained throught he rest of the day eating my usual rice balls, then I quickly went back to practising with my new found control over my beyblade. My skill increased quickly and with the remaining hours that I trained I found that when I achieved total focus my beyblade responded to me better which gav me more motivation to train harder, not that I needed it. I trained harder and harder until I went to bed.

I woke up bright and early and prepared myself with some morning drills before eating my breakfast and setting off for the beyblading tournament. It had been years since I had gone to this school so I swung onto the back of a passing bus which still had an open back and just as it passed the school I stepped off without the bus even noticing I was there.

I walked into the school with my cloak hood up and looked at the school playground. It was covered with beyblade battle dishes as predicted. I silently ticked my name off on the competitors list and I was guided over to a battle dish where I stood and prepared. This was the preliminaries and concealing my power over my beyblade I attacked my opponents with an increasing ferocity yet I was taking them all out on the launch and I was at the quater finals with seven other bladers who had made it through to the quater finals. I still won every match up to the finals. Then in the finals I was up against an old friend. Okuma. Okuma had been a friend up until I had said that i didn't like beyblades and then he was no longer my friend. Since then he had obviously become the strongest player in the school and he was extremely popular. All the other dishes had been put away and only one was remaining with Okuma standing on one side and me standing on the other.

"So you think your're pretty tough do you?" Okuma said.

"You are afraid of me?" I replied. Okuma only intimidated his opponents if he was afraid of them,

"No," Okuma said defiantly. I lowered my hood and everyone in the school gasped as the began to recognize me.

"Kai?" Okuma said, "Wha!" Shock had over took him and this was perfect. The referee the principal of this school came up.

"Alright boy's time to battle," The man said, "3...2...1...Let it rip." Okuma had prepared earlier and I prepared with the countdown and the beyblades shot into the dish.

"This is for that day Okuma," I said. Okuma looked at me. Okuma laughed.

"You just don't understand do you," Okuma said, "I was better than you and always will be better." My Beyblade cirlcled the rim as Okuma's beyblade stayed in the centre it was evident he had no control over his beyblade.

"Impudent fool," I spat, "Are you really that naieve? Lets get this over with then. ATTACK." I roared and the roar went through the school and my beyblade suddenly shot down into the dish and suddenly shot into the air as if deflected. Okuma smirked and the referee looked at the blade which was still spinning. Then with a tighter focus and an even better control my beyblade changed directing in mid air and began to spin with such a fury that when it shot back down, Kai covered his eyes with his cloak. It shook the ground with such power, my beyblade suddenly came back up out of the cloud of dust which had formed.

"What the hell," Okuma said in disbelief.

"Finish this fool once and for all," I said. My beyblade began to spin even faster and leaving a trail of dust behind it there was a sudden smash and the splintering of metal, then with the power of the blast a vacuum had been created. That vacuum sucked in all the dust and exploded outwards. The referee had flattened himself to the floor and the rest of the dust settled with me still standing there. Okuma had also flattened himself. When the dust finally settled everyone gasped in amazement as I was standing on the edge of a crater a metre deep. The referee did an excellent gold fish impression and Okuma looked for his beyblade while my beyblade was still spinning in the centre. The judge who had video taped the who thing was was going over the video furiously, every single detail.

"Er," The referee was shocked and lost for words. There were three judges and none of them had any ideas, "I'll check the beyblade." I handed over the beyblade to the referee who took it apart, examined it, noted it had a few scratches, put it back to gether and handed it back. The referee shrugged, "We have our winner." The judge handed over the prize. One hundred pounds in cash which I instantly handed it over to Okuma who was still looking for his beyblade. I remained silent, turned on my heels and walked.

Once I had arrived back home I repaired my Beyblade and began to work on my training, I increased my training strain to a whole new level, working on power, concentration, endurace, speed, control and the beyblade in general.

This new style of intensive training carried on for the next two weeks which was fuelled by my belief that there is always someone better than you. Though I may have took it a little too far as the training was mounting up. When I was called down for food though my mother handed me only fresh organic, healthy food, with green tea which she had become experienced in making. Then after I had finished my meal I began to train again, continuing my training making it even harder to accomplish. Though soon I found that even while dreaming I would was training, beyblading, battling.

It wasn't long before I found out about the Country Tournament that was being held, which I registered for and began another month of rigorous and intense training that even my brother couldnt keep up with, even though he was trying hard and had been training secretly himself. My brother introduced me into tag team battles, and we then began to train together on tag team techniques and advantages. Though my brother found out about my ability to be able to control my beyblade.

My sister Miriam who was the same age as me also became interested in the sport, though she didn't know about me and my superior beyblading abilities. My brother put me and Miriam together to fight against him though Miriam was weaker than Okuma at the moment. My parents put us into the same boarding school with some coaxing and for the next few months I put Miriam through an extremely well put together training regieme and since she was as determined as me or perhaps even more Miriam either met, succeeded, or carried on traing until she could succeed at all my tasks that I laid out for her, though I made sure I could do the tasks myself as well. Sooner rather than later Miriam was up to the same launching power I was wehn I began my second training regieme, after which I had her build up on her other aspects especially her focus and learning power that included Photoreading. After a month teachers noticed that her grades had improved at twice the rate they should have. THough Miriam was winding herself down because she was determined to outdo her brother at every oportunity and began to excel at every single one of my tasks.

I increased the strength of the tasks by tripple the ammount that I should have and even though she couldn't achieve them at the moment she would work hard night and day to figure them out and conquer them, she was becoming a very dedicated beyblader and she was soon finishing off the techniques I had given her to perfection.

I was unable to do anything but admire Miriam for her dedication and her achievements in such a short amount of time, she even worked at daunting tasks that most people would give up at the sight of. Miriam even trainined when she was out with her new friends which didn't happen very often but she tried to lead a social life. All her techniques, all her abilities became stronger, faster and Miriam even applied music to the training to allow even more enjoyment and it was then that I noticed the change in the beyblade movements. Something had clicked inside her and the beyblade could now move to her orders. Even when they fought I noticed her newfound strength and control hence in the fourth month I racked the training to a level that required the utmost determination and focus. This was the stage where I stopped helping and Miriam began to buckle under the pressure, all I did was tell her that this was what she had to do to beat the best, to keep up with me, to synchronize with me.

It was on the second vacation over Christmas that my older brother told us to work together as a team instead of tutor and student and soon the beyblading skills of both me and Miriam soared at twice the rate. I was left with training on my technique and Miriam was equalling me soon with intense training that was beginning to scare other people.

It was at this moment that I began to reveal the secrets, the stratergies and the techniques that I won battles with and she began to train with this infomation and worked with my strength and began to synchronize without knowing it to me. Soon whatever I did Miriam was doing the same. Miriam's interests were the same as mine, her thoughts were almost identical to mine, we became so synchronized that we raised our hands to the same questions at the same time, we spoke at the same time, we chose the same things, there was hardly anything we didn't do the same. It was a week after this that he style of clothes changed to mimic my own and she donned her cloak. Now we even launched the same way, it was by that time that I knew we were equal. We had exhausted ourselves from all the training we had done and slept for two days solid at the same time, we were even going to toilet at about the same time.

When the third vactation turned up we came home and our mother was shocked at their appearence. I noticed that from all the training and dedication her hair had changed from brown to grey blue which she had begun to tie with a bandage so that only a little hair escaped the bottom. Miriam registered for the Country tournament with the advice of me.

The first day of the tournament began and the preliminary rounds opened. Both of us wiped the floor with the competition and were soon with some good displays were taking everyone out. No one in the tournament seemed to any better than the person they had beaten only five minutes before, perhaps they just had a little more luck. By the end of the tension filled month with niether me nor Miriam sustained any loses . The tournament was supposed to take longer than this began the beyblades are usually spinning in the dish for at least thirty seconds and we were clearing them in ten seconds flat. Though I worked with Miriam to increase strength since this tournament seemed like a break from training. Now it came to the quater finals with the eight remaining players.

"Welcome to the Quater finals held right here in the ENGLAND BBA STADIUM," The announcer called who was also the referee, "We have for our first battle The Mystery Duo against The Titans." The reason we had been called 'The Mystery Duo' was because we had not once revealed their faces and always kept our cloaks on as well as our skin was covered

"We have a request," The leader of the Titans said, "We want a tag team match." Both me and Miriam nodded in Sync at the request which made the other team gulp and the referee called it to the judges. The two on the other team prepared while the commentators told the audience who was who and who the Mystery Duo were not.

"3..."Miriam and I drew our launchers in sync, "2..." They both drew ourcords and inserted them into the launchers at the same time, "1...," Miriam and I attached our beyblades which were both just simple basic designs and both identical, "LET IT RIP!" The announcer called and all the beyblades shot into the centre of the dish though mine and Miriam's circled effortlessly around the outside. The dish was actually three times the size of the dishes we were used to playing in but they didn't care since it didn't matter to me or Miriam. The opposition's beyblades were still in the middle.

"Attack formation Alpha," We both called at the same time and our beyblades stopped suddenly and shot directly down into the dish.

"Wow look at this guys. Anyone would think these Beyblade's are remote controlled." The announcer called. Then his aw dropped as the two blades smashed directly into the two static beyblades flipping them into the air.

"Alpha attack pattern one," We both called out simultaneously

"Look at the way these two players are sychronised," The announcer called and just as the beyblade's came plummeting back down to the stadium, the two blades connected with each other and began to spin round each other and suddenly tilited inwards. The two beyblades struck the two synchronised beyblades and flew off in opposite directions.

"Alpha attack pattern two," We called out and our beyblades shot quickly to the other sides of the dish which connected with the two flying beyblades sending them into the centre again. This time the oppositions beyblades collided with such force that the oppositions attack rings shattered.

"Alpha victory," Miriam and I called. Our beyblades circled the dish before returning to our hands.

Then we turned, pocketing our beyblades and holstering our launchers and out of the stadium. There were hundreds of people in the stadium though we still didn't have the slightest nerves about decimating our opponents. This was going to be one easy victory since we were now seeded to face our opponents in the Grand Finals.

Together we walked down the hall way and into our preparation room where a bey-battle dish had been set up for us and we began slowly to train again working at high velocity like we normally did trying again to beat each other. Miriam didn't succeed at beating me everytime she had even come anywhere near I ended the battle in a draw to make her feel better but normally she was totally useless to my strength and power that I had within me. Though we carried on with a few minimal training routines.

Roughly about half an hour into our training session we were interrupted by BBA Officials. They came in with files and two security officers. Our beyblades returned to our hands synchronized and we turned around to face them. The taller of the BBA Officials spoke first.

"We would like to examine your beyblade's if you wouldn't mind," The man said. I looked at him, scowled slightly and my sister asked the question pondering over our heads.

"You are interupting our training session. Why do you want our beyblades?" Miriam asked, Miriam was more or less annoyed as much as I was.

"We have reason to think you are cheating," The second official said. We handed over the blades and our launchers just so that they could be sure. They looked at each other noted a few things down on their boards handed the Beyblades back and walked away, out of the room and down the corridor. I shut the door behind them and Miriam had already begun training again.

The finals when the eventually arrived were set up in a one-on-one fashion and Miriam, I decided was up first for our team.

"Okay welcome to the finals," The announcer called as Miriam and I walked into the Stadium. The opposition walked into the Stadium as well on the other side, "What an Exciting finals this is. We have our reigning champs, The Obliterators and the new contestats, the Mystery Dup. Who is going to win this fight? First up we have Miriam from the Mystery Duo against Raven from the obliterators in the first round." Miriam walked up to the battle dish.

"Alright a trust we all know the rules by now," The referee said, "3...2...1..LET IT RIP." The two beyblades from where Kai was standing flew into the dish. Miriam struck first with a simple, low attack that could have been easily dodged but it still connected with the other girl's beyblade sending it out of the dish. Then with a huge display of speed Miriam's beyblade disappeared and apparently reappeared above Raven's beyblade as it was flying out and smashed the beyblade out of the dish and at the ground to make sure it stayed down. The Miriam's blade returned to the dish, spun round in Alpha Victory and returned to her hand.

"Miriam wins the MATCH," The referee called and she stepped down walking towards me.

"These aren't victories," Miriam said.

"No these are the journey to victories," I replied and walked towards the dish.

"After that flawless victory," The announcer called, "We have the leader of the Mystery Duo...er...we don't know his name against Mikhail the leader of the Obliterators." The referee looked at the two beybladers for a second before continuing.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," The two beyblades shot into the dish. 'Now what attack patter should I go with' I wondered and selected one. Suddenly my Beyblade attacked with such ferocity, such speed that even from the shadows of Miriam's hood i could see her jaw drop as I decimated my opponent. Then with an attack from above I sliced the beyblade in half and my Beyblade stayed spinning in the middle.

"Pathetic," I said as my Beyblade returned to my hand. The referee called the match.

"...er...and there we have it. The new champions the Mystery Duo," I didn't move instead Miriam came and stood in front of me and I found myself smiling under my hood. The two halves of the beyblade in the dish had been collected and the obliterators left. The referee looked at us as we faced each other.

"Now let us show everyone out there who they are up against," Miriam said to the referee and he looked up to the announcer.

"Now for an encore we have the Mystery Duo to fight against each other," The announcer called. The referee looked at us.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," The referee called and our beyblades shot into the dish at such speed that when our Beyblades connected sparks flew in either direction. Suddenly the beyblades were at it again spinning with an even greater speed than they were before, attacking from all angles, just basically attacking and defending with extreme speed and power. Slowly because of the intense beyblading, cracks began to form in the battle dish. Suddenly I roared into the air and increased my focus on my beyblade. Miriam equalled me quickly even though she was surprised at the sudden power rise. Soon they were attacking with enough power to send shock waves through the Stadium. Then I tested out a technique I hadn't shown Miriam yet and my beyblade hopped onto hers. Miriam looked at me noticing that I was sapping power from her beyblade and was trying to knock me off but it didn't work. Now my beyblade was spinning so fast that when I hopped back off the beyblade formed a small tornado flipping Miriam's blade out of the dish and onto the floor, which it was no longer spinning. Miriam picked up her blade.

"Anyone wanna see what happened in slightly slower motion?" The announcer called and four huge screens descended from the centre of the stadium so that everyone could see what was happening in slow motion. The officials checked the beyblades over again just to make sure they hadn't been tampered with. A small blue band appeared at the bottom of each of the screens with the statement, "These beyblades have no upgrades, no remote controls, no nothing, in fact they are the oldest Beyblade's to date. Everyone was silent in the room though Miriam and I just looked at each other

We turned and walked together back to our room where we could speak.

"That was a good battle Miriam," I commented noting that she had tried almost everything to beat me.

"Where did you get all your strength?" Miriam asked me.

"Training long and hard for a few more years than you that's where," I replied

"We will kepp training won't we?" Miriam asked me. I nodded.

"We will keep the training at the stage it is at for you. Anymore intense training and you will not be able to compete," I said to her as we cleaned up our beyblades.

"Can we get new beyblades," Miriam asked. I shook my head, "Okay can we get upgrades?"

"Maybe," I said. Then we pocketed out beyblades and walked down the corridor, leaving our room exactly the way we found it. Together we walked out of the stadium entrance, hailed a taxi and we were driven back home. The bill paid from our winnings that we were given at the reception we walked into the house. Mom was in the kitchen fixing something to eat, which we ate and then went to bed.

The next morning I found that we were still synchronised enough that we awoke at the same time and I began a relaxed training session on the park. Together we raised the level of the training to something that was beginning to push our boundary's though we were still going slowler than usual even while using the apparatus as our training equipment. That went on for the remaining week of the vacation, when we were sent back to school.

After our lessons, which Miriam was now in my class permenently we took to the school gym to practise our skills and hone them. The gym was actually quite modern with all the modern equipment including beyblade equipment, weights and other things. It was when we were about to choose the same item to practise with at ninjutsu training that I gave another piece of wisdom to my sister.

"We must begin to fight separately rather than a duo to master both forms of combat," I said to my sister. During training I began to detach myself from my sister and began to become unpredictable and she herself began on detaching herself from me making herself unpredictable, though still she was able to counter some of my moves.

During our lessons at school we were writing down the exact same answers even though we were trying to detach ourselves from each other, we even made the same mistakes thinking the other wouldn't make those mistakes. A teacher, new with long black hair down to his waist, brown eyes. Though he also wore black as well. The teacher held us back one afternoon.

"You are holding us back from our training schedule," Miriam said

"This displeases us," I said. The teacher looked at us.

"I feel that that both of you are cheating. All the time you get the same answers, the same mistakes, the same corrections," The teacher said. Miriam sighed.

"Then have us moved into seperate rooms," I stated flatly as I was seriously in a 'I-don't-care-I-want-to-get-on-with-my-training' mood, "Miriam we are already a minute an a half late. Begin." Suddenly the beyblades were launched and the teacher's eyes lit up as the blades began to run round the room synchronised in everything they did. Even though we were perfectly in sync with each other the new teacher split us up into different class rooms for a week. Of course this made not even the slightest bit of different to the perfect in sync answers.

Two weeks later, we were training in the school gym again, trying our new techniques from which we had studied from devising new and more battle stratergies. We even learned how to switch them in split seconds during battle at random times. Progress of a high amount was noted in their school reports as well. We were achieving top grades in all our subjects and our beyblading skills were increasing dramatically as well, but one day a month after all the training we would sit and rest in our rooms eating what we needed and replenising our energy. Often after training sessions we would return to our dormitories, battered and bruised, when we finished our school work our hands were usually sore from the writing that we did during lessons we often retired to the gym and trained some more.

Eventually, through our years of hard and intense training we were able then to make our beyblades do anything we virtually wanted. We had devised twenty successful battle routines, each one stronger than the last and more effective. I personally had been developing techniques to use against Miriam my sister since she was becoming better and better all the time. Though soon I learned that Miriam was beginning to try to counter my moves as well. I found that we could now work both idenpendently, against each other and as a duo.

It became known to me that people were becoming irritated by how much Miriam and I were alike and how we worked together to solve any and every problem, not to mention we were becoming to look exactly the same. Two months later we found out about the World BBA Tournament, which was as Miriam put it 'Going to be slightly harder to beat.'

The week after we found out, Miriam suggested now would be a good time to upgrade our Beyblades and I agreed, so after completeling our school work we ran the eightmiles to the nearest town and hallelujah they had a beyblade store. When we tried to purchase the beyblade parts the man at the counter was looking at our uniforms.

"Ahem," I coughed and the store clerk looked at me,

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" The store clerk asked. Miriam glared at him, "Ah no worries. You are Mr and Miss Phoenica correct?" We nodded, "Well Lady Hilary has said that she will foot the bill for you. I think she likes you two you know." The store clerk put the items into a bag and we began our walk back to the school. Though on our way we upgraded our beyblades to the maximum we were able to, hence making them stronger than everyone else's beyblade. I had purchased a blue attack disk while Miriam had purchased a Red Attack disk with engine gear included. Once we reached school or rather the gym in the school we began training again. This time though even though we were training I heard someone walk into the gym. My beyblade shot back to my hand and Miriam's beyblade shot back to hers. There wasn't just one kid, but a group of kids who walked into the gym.

"Great," Miriam said.

"Hmph," I snorted and together we walked out. It wasn't long though before we heard beyblade's crashing together. We looked at each other and then back to the gym doors before turning round and walking back. This was going to be amusing. We unusually prepared our launchers before going into the gym and walked in. Three as far as I could see, dishes had been set up and people were beyblading with their beyblade's. The large group noticed us but they carried on Beyblading.

"Ahahahaha," Miriam chuckled, "Attack pattern beta zero?" It was rhetorical but I nodded nevertheless. We walked over to a beyblade dish and waited for the next round gathering data on their beyblades.

"Team," I said quietly. I wanted to get this over and done with as fast as I could. Miriam looked at me and nodded. The round we were watching ended and it was our turn to join in. We took our launchers and waited for the other two opponents.

"You two wanna join in," A young boy said. Now why did I get this feeling that these people knew absolutely nothing about us? Miriam nodded slowly, "Alrighty then. 3...2..1...LET IT RIP." We launched our beyblades synchronised. The opponents beyblades remained in the centre while ours circled the outside of the dish. Suddenly the two beyblades drove down into the middle encirlcing the two centre beyblades. Suddenly our beyblades dove in flipping the other two beyblades into the air and they landed attack disk down while ours returned to our hands.

Then we walked over to the next dish where it was already a two on two match and if we joined it would be a six person match.

"Hey," A girl saidn, "You two wanna a free for all match?" A girl asked us. Miriam nodded.

"3...," A boy began and we began our setting up process in perfect sync, "2...," We inserted the cords, "1..." We connected the beyblades, "LET IT RIP," We launched. All six beyblades shot into the centre with the. Suddenly all the beyblades except mine and Miriam's flew out of the dish stopped dead and Miriam quickly flipped mine out of the dish though for some reason she looked disappointed. Hence she was the winner of that dish and we walked to the next one.

"Ah someone wants to challenge my team," A boy said. The boy was fifteen with a stocky build and a lot of muscle, "Sadie you're up first." The boy said and a young girl with brown hair approached the dish with her launcher redied. Miriam stepped up and also readied her launcher.

"Miriam. If you lose to these I'll deduct five laps from your training regieme," I called. Miriam chuckled, lately she had been begging me to make the training harder, so this was going to be a little bit of a breeze for her.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," The boy called and the two girls launched their beyblade's into the dish. Miriam sent her beyblade round and then adjusted the angle of the blade as it zoomed up high into the air and came flying back down connecting with the girl's beyblade and sent it flying out at such velocity it embedded itself in the wall. Sadie the girl retrieved her beyblade. The older boy stepped in.

"Think your good do you," The boy said. I began taking the upgrades from my beyblade, "Think your smart? Well fight me then," The boy taunted and Miriam prepared her launcher. I looked up as she was tense and she had almost took the bait.

"Miriam," I called out with a coldness to my voice. Miriam lowered her launcher and stepped down.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked, "You chicken?" I stepped upto the dish my beyblade connected to my launcher.

"I'll decimate you," I said quietly. The boy looked at me but I kept my eyes down focused on my beyblade for a second. Deep down I was infuriated, angered, and I could feel the rage building up inside me. People began to watch as my eyes flicked up to his face. Miriam looked up to me and began to slowly back away.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," We shouted into the air and I launched the beyblade, releasing all my rage, all my anger, all my energy to a point where my sister had turned from stepping back, to walking back to running to the far edge of the gym. The boy's eyes widened as my Beyblade shot into the dish with such ferocity that it could hardly be seen running round the dish.

"Think that will beat me," The boy said relaxing. Meanwhile I was gathering up another burst of rage, another, reseivior of energy and I let it out once it was full.

"Do not get into fights that you cannot win," I thought I spoke but my voice rang in my ears it was definately louder than I thought and the boy looked at me as My beyblade suddenly shot into the dish with such power, such velocity, my sisters eyes turned into saurcers. People were now definately watching if backing away slightly as sparks began to fly from the dish.

"RAAAAAAAGHH," I roared into the atmosphere and a light engulfed the dish sending out shockwave after shockwave, destroying the dish. Then my beyblade could be seen spinning gently on the edge of the dish.

"Jeez whats with all the dramatics, its not like you can control your beyblade," The boy said.

"Ahahahhaha," I laughed as I relaxed and my beyblade slowed down a little as the dust settled. The beyblade was still spinning in the centre.

"All those dramatics and the beyblade wasn't even touched," The boy said. The boy looked at me and I looked down. The velocity of the beyblade was keeping it intact and that was what I knew.

"I think you should hope your beyblade doesn't slow down before you can get some glue," Miriam said, "He had just decimated your beyblade to dust, the only thing holding it together is the velocity of the spin." The boy laughed as his beyblade slowed down even more and then he noticed that particles of dust were floating away from his beyblade. Miriam laughed as his beyblade turned to dust before his very eyes. It was a strange sight to see a beyblade turn to dust and the boy fell to his knees.

"How?" The boy said in a slight daze

"Unlucky for you, but my big brother here has a lot more power than you and I have put together," I turned around and began to walk. My beyblade shot to my hand. Kai stood.

"Now if you don't want our beyblade's destroyed, I suggest that you get out," I said. The crowd packed everything away and almost ran out of the gym. I turned to Mina and began training again. Though this time I was makeing it harder and harder by the second so that I was making Miriam look like a beginner. Miriam was gazing at me in complete awe as I increased the level of the training once again

My Beyblade, I found could and at the moment was moving with incredible speed, yet unlike Miriam, it had a substantial amount of contorl at the same time. Miriam carried on with her own training fighting and dodging against shadows and generally having a good time, enjoying making her self stronger. Meanwhile, I ceased my training noticing I wasn't going to get anywhere fast, walked over the wall and sat down, cross legged against the wall. Positioning my beyblade directly in front of me I closed my eyes, cleared my thoughts, and sank into the void of a meditation. I could almost sense Miriam carrying on with her own training, refreshing the battle techniques in her mind. Though I sat searching for an answer I couldn't find. I wanted to become better but I didn't know how. All I had was my sister to battle against, to become better with, but that was no use since I could beat her with the click of my fingers. The one lesson I needed was one that I couldn't teach myself. I needed a worthy opponent to fight me and perhaps defeat me, bring me to a level where I could find the way forward. If I didn't fail, where could I find and work on my weaknesses. I relaxed my body from the tension it was beginning to recieve. My breathing became shallow and I began to sense what was going on around me rather than see. It was at this point that I felt a disturbance in the atmosphere, my mind came down from its meditation. Something was grinding against me, I could feel it, almost see it. I opened my eyes as I heard the metal grinding. A beyblade locked in combat with another beyblade. My beyblade. Sparks were flying from my beyblade as Miriam's battled furiously trying to move my beyblade. I looked down and my beyblade twitched the side sending Miriam's beyblade into the wall that it bounced off. Miriam then tried to connect her beyblade and mine but I found that she was far too slow. My beyblade turned and moved as it dodged Miriam's attacks effortlessly. I looked up into Miriam's eyes. I could see the frustration the anger on the surface but underneath I could see that she was focused, trying her best, giving it her all. I suddenly felt another wave of admiration for her as she battled long and hard trying to strike my beyblade.

"Miriam," I spoke and paused for a minute, "Work on your weaknesses. You need to meditate, focus your abilities more and hone your speed and agility." Mina looked down at me in defeat.

"Damn," Miriam muttered and with that her beyblade shot off and she went after it. Then I watched for amoment as she resumed her training, fighting harder and harder against herself to make herself better. I cleared my mind. My beyblade came to a stead spin in front of me. Then I heard something and I stood up. The gym doors opened and my beyblade shot up into my hand.

A teacher walked in and shut the doors behind them.

"Are you two entering the championships?" The teacher asked. It was the same teacher, the new teacher. Tall, muscular, long black hair. It was Auron Gale.

"Yes we-," Miriam said I cut her off.

"What of it," I said. The teacher as if from nowhere launched a simple white beyblade, that appeared basic. I took my beyblade apart and removed all of the upgrades. I dropped my beyblade and Miriam watched as in mid fall it began to spin.

"If you can't beat me, then you cannot beat the BBA," The teacher said looking at me. My beyblade began to spin faster. Who was this guy? He seemed different. I swept in for a soft attack. The teacher was obviously going to dodge it and I wasn't disappointed either when he did, "I hope that isn't the best you have."

"Wipe the floor with him Kai," Miriam said as her own beyblade shot into her hand. I looked at the man, he was standing tall and calm, I increased the speed, the power of my beyblade with a simple thought. The man noticed and increased the speed of his beyblade. The man was clever and I could sense it from here but that wasn't going to stop me defeating him. I launched an array of small attacks, each was countered effectively. Then noticing he had control over his beyblade, I moved in for a sapping technique which he countered effectively by going on the offensive.

"Ahahahahah," The man chucked as he had countered the sapping move.

"Kai, switch," Miriam called. I realized that she had made a good call and changed my battle technique and went on full attack. The power of my beyblade increased noticibly and the man quickly raised the power of his beyblade with a gentle growl. The two beyblades went head to head fighting against each other, just basically grinding against each other. The sparks flew in all directions and increased in magnitude as well. I hadn't worked all that hard but I was still surprised to find myself as cool as a cucumber.

"Fight with your best Kai," The teacher called. I stood straight and a slight smile tingled on the edge of my mouth. The power of my beyblade increased ten fold and I attacked again. The teacher was matching move for move still and we still weren't breaking a sweat. The two beyblades were grinding again and students were coming into watch. Personally, I was testing the man seeing how far he could go, how much control did he have at high speeds. I waited for my tactical moment and suddenly roared. That roar gave me a sudden boost of power as I attacked the mans beyblade. Scorch marks were becoming apparent on the ground and the teacher's beyblade shot round the gym. Mine followed effectively matching all of his moves. The man was good but he wasn't going to beat me like this. The two beyblade's returned to the space between us. I centred myself drawing power in. I tilted just at the point of impact when the two beyblades collided again. The teacher's eyes widened slightly and he smiled. The beyblade shot up into the air after being deflected, but just as the teacher was reversing the deflection in mid air to come down and strike me, I had already commanded my beyblade a few inches away from its original spot. I attacked the beyblade when it landed. With a larger force the man came at me. This man wasn't going to give up easily.

"Kai what are you doing?" Miriam looked at me and I smiled again. This was getting to become frequent.

"I'll let you pick, Miriam, which one?" I asked. Miriam looked slightly surprised and then thought about it for a second.

"Try attack pattern delta," Miriam called back, "It looks kinda cool." I shrugged and suddenly the speed of my beyblade increased another tenfold shocking the teacher. Suddenly my beyblade began to move in a triangle at such a fast velocity not only was it kicking up dust but it was leaving a trail of fire behind it. Suddenly the fire grew and quickly I began to focus it into a pyramid forcing it to shape to my will.

"Hey no fair. Your using delta special," Miriam called. Suddenly my beyblade took the fire and attacked the mans beyblade engulfing it in flame suprising the man. Then silently my beyblade bounced from the impact into the air.

"I needed a little air," I said. The man's beyblade was now in the air close to the wall still trying to recover from the blow. My beyblade shot down to the ground away from the wall, struck the wall at a certain point and then the teacher's beyblade again sending it flying out of the flame which was now disappearing, "There happy now?" Miriam nodded. My beyblade shot off again before the teacher's beyblade hit the floor and struck it just as it landed. The battle was over. I had won. Flawlessly as the man's beyblade landed attack ring down.

"Took your time a little," Miriam said. I didn't do anything for the moment in fact I was looking at the scorch marks on the floor.

"Well you chose the most inappropriate battle technique for the moment," I said baiting her.

"You wanna battle?"

"No. I want to get back to training,"

"I thought you didn't need to train anymore?"

"I've found a weakness I need to work on." We got back together training in the school gym again. The other students were all watching breathless as we resumed training, after taking down the teacher.

"Everyone leave," The teacher called and everyone but Miriam and I left, leaving us with the teacher.

"I suggest you leave as well, Gale," Miriam called, "Or I'll force you out." The teacher walked upto us.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I am an official coach of the BBA sent her to train you, the most promising beyblader's of this country," The teacher said.

"I'm afraid that if you don't get out of here I'm going to let Miriam force you out," I said. The man looked at me and came towards us, "Miriam." Miriam walked up to the man and with a quick elbow jab to the man's stomach he was winded. Miriam then struck him with a kick sending him backwards her beyblade still spinning where she had been training. Suddenly he was met with a barrage of punches and kicks. Then she flipped over him near the door, grabbed hold of his shoulders from behind her, kicked the gym door open and threw the man out but as she did so her beyblade wobbled, "Right thats taken care of." Miriam locked the door.

"Miriam," I called. Miriam froze. I had spotted the wobble, "Time to improve your fighting and beyblading. Lets start with karate." Then we began out fighting attacking each other, countering each other's blows. Though thankfully I was still faster than Miriam at this as well sending her flying more than once. We began training extensively on the wide range of skills we had learned and were still learning how to perfect. That lasted for another week or so without any interuptions from Mr Gale.

Roughly during the next week we noticed a man standing at the reception counter just before our mid day run. The man was large, with a large black moustache, and old fashioned round spectacles. Dressed in a black suit, with a bowler hat and poilished suit, with the briefcase at his side anyone would have thought he was a business man, or a new teacher. Then just as we walking past him

"Yes, I am looking for a Mr Kai and Miss Miriam Phoenica," The man said. We stopped in our tracks and we glanced at each other before turning around and walking towards him.

"Which one are you again?" The receptionist asked politely.

"Mr Dickinson," The man replied.

"Founder of the BBA," Miriam added. The man turned around and the receptionist just blinked for a second.

"These are the students you are looking for sir," The receptionist said. Miriam smiled. I looked away.

"Nice to meet both of you," Mr Dickinson said, "Could we take a little walk?" Miriam nodded and I follwed

"You were fortunate," I said.

"Why's that?" Mr Dickinson asked.

"Because we were about to resume training," Miriam finished as we walked further away from the school building.

"I had heard from my employee you were training hard," Mr Dickinson said slowly, "That's why I came. My employee says you rejected him."

"We don't need deadweight Mr Dickinson," Miriam said. Mr Dickinson was looking at me.

"That's what I heard," Mr Dickinson said finally, "Though I have an offer for you." Miriam looked at him suspiciously.

"Go ahead," I said in a low voice.

"I wan't you to spend a week with the world champions themselves. The BBA G Revolution team," Mr Dickinson fisnished his offer.

"The catch?" Miriam asked.

"No catch. I want you to spend a week with them, train with them, generally work with them. Auron said you may be able to pick up a few tips from them beore the BBA tournament starts. So would you like to come," Miriam looked at me. I thought about it for a moment devising up the pro's and cons. I eventually nodded coming to an agreement in my own mind.

"This should benefit both teams," I said.

"Okay, I'll have a helicopter pick you up tomorrow morning alright," The man said as he headed towards a nearby car. We stopped as I nodded.

"See you again Mr Dickinson," Miriam called politely as the man climbed into the car. Then we turned round and headed back to the school.

"We should rest first. We may need the extra energy to start with tomorrow." We returned to our dormitories. Thankfully we woke up at the same time still synchronized in some thought processes. We packed what we would need for the next week and dressed in our Mystery Duo clothes. The departure had been arranged throught the school so there was hardly any fuss boarding the helicopter. It was a slight surprise to see that Mr Dickinson was there to accompany us on the flight to Japan. The G Revolution was supposedly awaiting our arrival. Miriam kept Mr Dickinson busy, talking to him, making slight jokes with him. While I meanwhile, looked out of the windows at the passing clouds with my arms folded over my chest. We were wearing, me and Miriam, our Mystery Duo uniform though our hoods were down for the meantime.

Soon I could see that we were coming towards Japan because I could see the skyscrapers of Tokyo already.

"Are the Blade Breakers there as well?" I asked.

"Yes. They are and they are all eager to meet you both," Mr Dickinson said swiftly. I laughed.

"Except they won't be so eager to meet us when we arrive Mr Dickinson," Miriam said looking at his bewildered look.

"Why not?" The man asked. Miriam looked at him.

"You'll see, soon enough," Miriam said. The pilot announced they were closing in on their destination. The descent began just outside the home of Tyson, the world champion. The helicopter touched down just outside the home and Mr Dickinson climbed out. Miriam and I put up our hoods before climbing out as well and the man led us in to where Tyson why flanked by his whole team. Daichi on his left, Kai Hiwatari on his right, Max to the left of Daichi, Ray stood to the right of Kai, Kenny and Hilary stood in front while Tyson's grandfather stood behind the team. We flanked Mr Dickinson with our features hidden by our cloaks. It was then that Mr Dickinson the man looked at Kai Hiwatari and his jaw just dropped.

"Th...th...this is Kai and Miriam," Mr Dickinson introduced us and gestured to us respectively after stammering.

"Nice to meet you," Tyson said giving a small wave. Miriam and I discarded our cloaks only to hear gasps coming from the team in front of them.

"Well I'll er leave then," Mr Dickinson replied rather hurriedly, turned and scarpered to the helicopter which took off.

"What is this?" Kai Hiwatari demanded. Meanwhile I took my beyblade to pieces and took away all the upgrades slipping them into my pocket.

"This is exactly what you see," I said and ran my cord into my launcher and everyone else scattered as Kai began to set up his. We were now facing each other while everyone else but Miriam had scattered to the sides, though Kenny had taken Dizzy and was beginnign to create a record of Miriam and I.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP," We shouted launching our beyblades. The two beyblades launched into action. Kenny scanned the beyblades in earnest and the others began to gasp. All that was on Kenny's computer for my beyblade was a simple basic beyblade while Kai's was fully upgraded. Then Tyson looked up.

"This'll be a cinch," Tyson said, "Kai go get him." Hiwatari nodded and the fight began when he launched an attack. I looked at the attack it was simple and basic so it was going to be easy to deflect but who cared.

"Defence plan Beta," I called and my beyblade stopped suddenly as Hiwatari's hurtled into mine. Yet to everyones surprise my beyblade didn't move, infact there appeared to be a shield around my beyblade that absorbed Kai's energy. Kenny explained.

"The shield caused by this defence plan is somehow formed from the beyblades spinning pattern. This causes the beyblade to emmit a magnetic barrier. A little like the one that Zeo used against Tyson, except the polarity is reversed on this one deflecting the beyblade down instead of up," Kenny said.

"So how did he withstand Kai's attack?" Hilary asked.

"By implementing the plan," Dizzy the computer said quietly.

"DRANZER," Kai suddenly roared and his beyblade not only powered up but it gained momentum and a bit beast soared out of it attacking my beyblade viciously. Though I still dadged his attacks with ease much to Kenny's amazement. Kenny tapped on his laptop again.

"This isn't right. Dizzy are you sure the data you are showing is correct?" Kenny asked. Max looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it Kenny?" Ray asked. Kenny just stared at his screen.

"The data is correct Kenny," Dizzy said after running three checks.

"Kai...," Kenny looked up, "I'll tell you in a minute." Suddenly Kai began to power up again which didn't surprise me much since he had a substantial amount of power inside him. The ground suddenly began to shake as Dranzer the Phoenix began to roar itself.

"Oh no," Hilary whimpered watching the first tiles roll from the roof of Tyson's home, "He's going to do it here."

"DRANZER GIGS TURBO," Kai roared and the phoenix dived down at my beyblade with a sudden increase of power, making the temperature soar and flames littered the ground. I looked at Kai in the eyes.

"Try it," I whispered. Kai attacked my beyblade fully with all his power. Kai's beyblade connected with my beyblade with such force it actually sent shockwaves from the area blasting a crater in the ground. Then I looked at Kai again and lifted my palm in front of me. My palm was facing to one side and I was facing the side of my hand where I closed my third finger and my fourth finger and bowed forward. The dust hadn't even cleared yet as Kai attacked my beyblade again but suddenly his beyblade shot off into the air. I looked at him again, "Attack plan Charlie," I called softly still bowed forward. The Dranzer Gig was still active as Dranzer carried on raining down feathers of fire into the crater. My beyblade hadn't even moved.

"Kai's lost...or at least he's going to," Kenny said quietly. Tyson turned on him in shock.

"What!" He demanded.

"Look at these stats. Kai Phoenica hasn't even thought about sweating yet. This means that he could defeat Kai in one blow. Especially if he unleashes full power on Kai. Look at the stats your self. Kai Phoenica has a heck of a way to go until this marker reaches the green area from the blue area, red being the danger mark at the top. Kai Hiwatari meanwhile is well, well into the danger zone of collapsing," Kenny revealed. Tyson looked as the dust was still billowing up.

"Oh brother," Miriam muttered, "Kai get your ass into gear and clear this wimp." I looked at my sister. Was she always this impaitent. I suppose I really had to finish the match though.

"Well done Kai. Pity it wasn't enough," I said and sliced the air with my hand.

"Whoa," Kenny looked as suddenly the marker shot from the blue to the red, "Kai watch out!" Kenny yelled. It was far too late I had already made my blow but it was going to be a little different than everyone expected. My beyblade lay still next to Kai's inside the crater and everyone noticed.

"This isn't possible," Tyson called out, "No one can dodge dranzer that easily." Hiwatari picked up his beyblade and I walked to fetch mine. Tyson came running at me, "You cheated."

"Tyson no, don't do it, Tyson. Tyson STOP, TYSON NO," Miriam called out but it was too late Tyson was as stubborn as ever and I felt his arms on my shoulders. My body moved of its own accord and minutes later my hand felt his abdominal muscles. I could already feel myself in a perfect stance for power that I had devised in martial arts and the blow was extremely powerful. Tyson stepped back or rather stumbled. My body carried on moving, gaining momentum and my leg lifted from the ground. No. I had to stop. It was far too late though, my insitincts ruled my body and my foot connected with Tyson's chest. It was then that I managed to stop and everyone watched Tyson fly through the air.

"Damn," I muttered as Tyson fell on his back on the ground. Everyone looked at me rather scared though Miriam just glanced at me slightly disapproving.

"You need to improve on your speed brother," Miriam called. Meanwhile, I walked over to Tyson. Tyson was groaning on the floor and his Grandfather rushed over as well. Miriam stopped his Grandfather from running towards Tyson by simply standing in front of him. I knelt down beside Tyson.

"Don't move another inch Tyson. I have to check you over," I said and he stopped moving. I began to feel his torso with my hands. Apart from one very large bruise in his stomach and a few days of wheezing he should be fine was my diagnosis though I wasn't sure he was going to feel that way. I tilted Tyson's head to one side adn he vomited again and again, crying out between contractions. Once Tyson had finished vomiting, Miriam came over and helped me pick him up. We took him to his room and laid him down on his bed. I didn't apologize once for my actions infact I was surprised that I wasn't doing more to nurse Tyson better and everyone else bar Miriam stayed away from me for a while. Though he wasn't eating what he wanted. I prepared sushi and sugar milk for him to drink and some rice occasionally for him to eat although he wasn't too pleased about that. When Tyson was feeling better and he bruise had healed enough for him to sit up with minor pain everyone except Tyson's grandfather gathered in Tyson's room and Kenny took his laptop out.

"Tyson this is a replay of the match against Kai," Kenny said and guestured to the screen which was also shocwing statistics of the recorded battle, "It took be two days for Dizzy and me to slow down the recording enough to actually see the beyblades. This proves that Kai Phoenica didn't cheat. How could he, there were no upgrades on the beyblade, no secrets, nothing?" Then Tyson looked around.

"He didn't cheat Tyson," Hiwatari said, "I lost." Hilary gasped slightly.

"It was a draw," Tyson said defiantly.

"Tyson just face it," Hiwatari said, "He is using a lesser blade than mine, no bit beast to help him, no upgrades, the oldest type of beyblade I know of. On top of that, he, Tyson chose to draw." Then he walked away. Meanwhile I looked at Miriam.

"This is going to get slightly complicated," Miriam said. I nodded and Max stood up.

"Alright Miriam, I challenge you to a duel," He stood forward. Miriam walked out of Tyson's room to a clearing and prepared her beyblade. Everyone walked out, even Tyson came with a little help from Ray and Hilary.

"Miriam," I called, "Attach your upgrades." This was just to prove how good we were. Miriam gave me a look as if to say 'Why?' and she took her beyblade apart and began attaching all the upgrades she possessed as Max stood opposite her.

"Go get her Max," Tyson called and there were other various shouts of support from the other team mates. Miriam just prepared herself and waited for a moment. This was an easy bettle without the upgrades, and now there was just no point. Max was one of the weakest beyblader's of the group in terms of strength but he was an excellent defender.

"3...," Max began.

"2...," Miriam joined in counting down.

"1...," They both called, "LET IT RIP." The two beyblades shot into the centre. I stood behind Miriam.

"Wipe him out," I whispered. Miriam didn't even look at me. I noticed she understood though because the sheer energy she was mounting upinside began to eminate out sending a cloud of dust up around her feet.

"Engine gear," Miriam called. Then suddenly Max smiled.

"Just what I was waiting for," Max said and called out his special move, "Gravity CONTROL." He roared and circled Miriam's beyblade who had already decided on a suitable attack plan and she quickly thwated the effects of Gravity control by going the other way around the dish to Max's beyblade. Miriam began to clench her fists and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm," I said and removed my hand. Then the waves of energy stopped and began to fill up inside her though more tightly, "Now use the energy and you know the rest." I stepped back and Miriam suddenly poured almost all of her energy into her beyblade so it was spinning fast enough to create a miniture tornado, except the tornado disappeared.

"Come on Max you can get her," Ray called.

"Watch and learn Max," Miriam called, "GRAVITY CONTROL." The roar sent shivers Max's spine and suddenly Gravity Control had erupted a barrier around the battle area and Draciel was being lifted from the floor. Max stared in amazement as he too tried to counter the effects. It didn't work, "Now you are finished. ECHO CONTROL." Suddenly a sphere of lightning engulfed Miriam's beyblade and began to fill around to the edges of the barrier.

"MIRIAM," I roared. Miriam snapped out of her moment of joy and suddenly focused. The lightning waves all attacked Max's beyblade and sudenly the beyblade flipped out and landed, the spinning had ceased. Miriam's beyblade returned to her hand. Everyone except Miriam and I gasped. Miriam stepped back suddenly drained.

"Endurance training for you Miriam," I said. Miriam looked at me, walked away and began running around Tyson's home. Kenny was now looking at the replay of the battle.

"Defeated? How?" Kenny ran his analysis, even with the upgrades the beyblade was nowhere near as strong as Max's beyblade. Tyson was stunned, Hilary was shocked. Max just stood and pinched himself.

"No," Ray gasped. I looked at him as he stepped forward. Tyson pulled him back and he stood forward.

"Not this time Ray, this one is mine and mine alone," Tyson said quietly and walked towards Max. Max stepped aside. I chose to attach my upgrades, this was the world champion and I wasn't going to fail to him. Ever.

"3...2...1...," Tyson yelled aloud. I redied my beyblade while Tyson readied him, "LET IT RIP." The beyblades flew and smoke came from my launcher which wasn't unusual but Kenny mouthed Wow. Tyson watched as his beyblade was slamed to the foor bit beast down. Hilary fainted behind Kenny lucky though that Ray caught her.

"Lucky shot," Tyson said and readied again. The second launch had the same results it was then that Daichi appeared.

"YEAH I WANNA PIECE OF THIS ACTION," Daichi called in his usal hyper way. Miriam came back from her five lap run and stood next to Kai not even slightly out of breath.

"Double," I called and the four of us prepared our beyblade's.

"This is a move we got from last year's tournament, "Tyson called as the beyblades had launched, took my beyblade either side and hurtled toward Miriam. Miriam didn't even budge and I almost smiled.

"On my command," Daichi said and waited for the last moment, "NOW," Dragoon and Strata Dragoon broke off sending my beylbade into Miriam, but what they didn't expect was for Miriam to strike my beyblade head on and deflect him into Dragoon, where I gained momentum, bounced off, and struck Strata Dragoon sending them flying. Though they came back down.

"Alpha Beta," Miriam called, "You'll recognize this move Tyson." Then I jumped on Miriam's Beyblade and we powered each other up.

"King and Queen," Tyson muttered. Then I jumped off and with an increase of sudden power smashed into Tyson who couldn't avoid the attack. Then suddenly we went on the offensive attacking and attacking with extreme control.

"Zeo," Kenny said. Then suddenly the beyblades his head on. Dragoon and Strata Dragoon that is. They collided into each other and stopped spinning. We stripped the beyblade's bare again. Tyson and Daichi picked up their beyblades and we launched again. Meanwhile, Tyson just looked as if to say 'How?' Miriam began to circled my blade at a high velocity.

"We are going to demonstrate the uselessness of your efforts," Miriam said, "I am going to try and attack my brother with the same power that each one of you used." I focused on my beyblade and watched as Miriam was readying herself.

"Gamma," I called just as Miriam came in for the attack and Max gasped as a blue wall appeared around my beyblade. I slipped into a medative state and listened as my beyblade carried on spinning. The wall strengthened itself.

"This is the second time? How?" Max asked.

"Quite simply," Miriam began, "We found it out while training. Keep your eyes on Kai." Everyone looked at my beyblade, and the increase in spin began to generate a tornado. Which caused Tyson to shoot a death look at me. The move was becoming extremely similar to a special move that Tyson used.

"Hey thats Galaxy Turbo Twister," Tyson called, but to his surprise, the gravity wall and the tornado began to merge into one super attack.

"No," Miriam shook her head, "This is our special attack Gamma. Brother disengage the move." I looked at Kai.

"I have a surprise for you Kai," I said. Then I roared, "DRANZER GIGS TURBO." Suddenly a wave of fire engulfed the gravitational tornado. Miriam looked at me while Kai looked slightly mortified, "Of course I didn't need to use the name of your move but it was the same thing." The bladers watched as the powerful move came together and began to tear downwards into the earth, "Disengage." The move faded into thin air almost instantaneuosly.

"Every move you can think of, every move you can use, every move you thought you had perfected, we have found, used, and upgraded," Miriam said rather definately as my beyblade shot into my hand, "Other moves. That are performed by the bitbeast, we cannot perform otherwise we can achieve it by enhancing our game play, because as you may have noticed, we have no bitbeasts ourselves and have found no use for them." Miriam looked at the bewildered party and I stepped forward.

"Mr Dickinson suggested that you Tyson and your team could give us some pointers," I said to Tyson and he looked at me with sheer surprise on his face.

"It seems that you could teach these dudes a thing or two yourself," The old man said who had suddenly appeared as if from no where. Kenny pushed his glasses up his nose and looked round at Tyson.

"So that's settled then. Kai and Miriam are staying here," Kenny said hurriedly. I looked up towards the sun, watching is as it glided over the sky. The once solid unbeatable Bladebreaker's pride and joy of the BBA were nothing more that a pathetic competitor and it wasn't hard to just pick apart their weaknesses and their strengths so it would be easier to defend and defeat them in the future. We walked into the house to where we were going to be sleeping and rested there meditating for the rest of the day. The old man came in during the afternoon while Miriam and I were meditating.

"Were going to be having dinner tonight. Beef burgers mainly," The man chuckled although old, he seemed as though he still had a lot of energy to give.

"Thankyou, but we must decline. We have been delaying our training lately and we would prefer to keep on top of it," Miriam said as she stood up and bowed slightly.

"Hey even a world class beyblader has to eat sometime. Well if your hungry just turn up, we have plenty of food," The old man said and walked out closing the paper door behind him. We looked at each other as I stood up and we walked to another door and walked out again to the barren patch of ground. I began running Miriam though drills, as we began testing each other, driving each other onwards. I began to increase my beyblading style while keeping my guard up at all times while my sister Miriam worked on her concentration for the most part. We worked until the sun had at last set, our beyblades returned and we returned to our sleeping area's where we fell asleep.

Meanwhile Tyson and his friends came in and noticed that I and Miriam were asleep, though I wasn't quite as asleep as they thought I was.

"So what do you think of them?" Hilary asked. Tyson grumbled something before slipping down onto the comfort of his futon and going to sleep. Everyone else followed suit.

Sunrise came, Miriam and I awoke at the same time and rose and the exact same moment. We then synchronised rolled the futons we had been lying on up and then put them into the cabinet where they were to be stored. I looked over at Tyson who was still asleep snorning loudly, looking around the room, I noticed they were all asleep and together we walked out into the main court yard. Another door was open and I walked across, lookign through it seemed that the old man had already risen and wasrunning himself through some japanese kendo techniques with his bokken in hand.

Miriam turned away and looked around, then she began her morning run, I followed her quickly. We eventually took the run out of the grounds and headed down towards the beach which was only five miles away. After taking a few runs up and down the beach for an hour, then we took a run up three hundred stairs into the park, where we began a session of beyblade training. It was after this that we ran down the stairs and along the beach again before running back to Tyson's home. The sun wasn't too high in the sky and the Bladebreaker's were all having breakfast. We hadn't had nothing to eat, but that didn't matter, sometimes we fasted during training sessions over a period of a weak. Tyson's grandfather was sitting on the steps of where he had just been running through some drills and so Miriam and I began to practise. We worked hard for the next two hours just training with extreme speed and attack waiting for the team to come. The man watched as we went at it, attacking with twice the pressure of before making the ground even more barren.

Max was the first to come out to us where we were battling and he watched as we set up cans and knocked them high into the air. We quickly knocked them again until they landed in a perfect pyramid. It was clear from Max's expression that he couldn't believe how strong we were, how perfect in our technique we were becoming. My guard was now almost constantly up, while Miriam would have been slightly easier to defeat if only she wasn't so focused.

Ray was second and he stood behind Max on the raised wooden path. Again we broke into battle and soon the rest of the team filtered out, Kenny analysed our battle. Tyson was already clenching his fists and he launched his beyblade.

"Dragoon attack," Tyson called. Hilary just watched as Tyson attacked us. I noticed that he was trying to work at prying my defences down but much to his confusion it wasn't working.

"DRAGOON GALAXY STORM," Tyson yelled. I didn't move, I didn't flinch from his roar I just stood there completely relaxed as the tornado formed around Tyson's beyblade. Since we weren't battling in a dish I could move to wherever I wanted and it seemed that he was still confident he could win.

"With Dragoon on my side, it's impossible to lose," Tyson said, "ATTACK." I waved my hand at Miriam and her beyblade swept clean out of the way so that she could train on her own. Tyson's beyblade shot towards mine at a fair speed. Then suddenly Tyson attacked and connected with my beyblade though it didn't move. I decided enough was enough and broke from the attack up the side of the building.

"Tyson," Daichi called, "Watch our he's usin' your technique." The tornado was actually quite large no but it still wasn't big enough to prevent my attack. Then my beyblade sailed over the edge of the tonado and into the eye of the storm.

"Blade," I called. My beyblade was spinning sidewards and it accelerated into power and created a sudden blade around it similar to Daichi's great cutter. Tyson watched dumb founded as the great cutter cut through the tornado.

"Tyson!" I called out, "This is a lesson." I closed my eyes concentrating, "Do not be over confident against opponents you don't know about and don't understand." My eyes opened suddenly releasing energy into the beyblade. My beyblade accelerated, colliding with Dragoon. It was then that Tyson realized that his beyblade had stopped spinning. The tornado finally cleared and my beyblade jumped off and back to my hand.

"Damn," Tyson muttered picking up his beyblade. Miriam put her hand on his shoulder.

"Your lucky," Miriam said. Tyson turned to her, "Your lucky he didn't slice your beyblade in half and destroy your bit beast. Tyson are you listening? The only way you are going to win, is by training harder, studying harder, and perfecting the skills you have already learned." Miriam launched her beyblade and I launched mine and they suddenly went at it again. Kenny resumed recording. I began beyblading again just playfully at first but then I began making sure that my guard was up again permenently. I looked up at Tyson.

"My skills, Tyson," I began, "Are second to none. It took me years of hard work, dedication, and determination to get to my stage, because of this no one, not even Kai Hiwatari has come close to defeating me." I carried on training with my beyblade. Miriam launched her beyblade, "Watch and learn." My beyblade dipped and then struck Miriam's beyblade flipping up into the air. Then as it came back I blasted it with a solid attack. Miriam's beyblade stopped spinning and she picked it up.

"Tyson," I called again regaining his attention, "Your bitbeast is not there to win the match for you, the bit beast is there to help you." My Beyblade suddenly returned to my hand and I turned and began to run. Miriam looked at me.

"Well we're going to train now. Your all welcome to join," Miriam ran after me. Glancing back I saw that Tyson was the first to start running and then the rest of the team followed and we took the run to the park. The park was pretty average to anyone who was thinking normally but to myself and Miriam it was an excellent place to train and I leapt on the apparatus and began to spin on the items. Miriam then jumped ontop of the swings and walked along the four inch wide bar, flipping and readying ourselves before landing into a martial art stance and began attacking each other. The rest of the team arrived to see us fighting and attacking each other but blocking each other. I jumped off the swings first and Miriam followed. I swept hoping to get her off balance but it didn't she had landed and then jumped into the air again, backwards so that she was a few metres away from me. Miriam came at me, springing off her legs straight at me preparing a kite strike. I stepped outside of the blow and delivered an elbow strike to her back sending her crashing forwards. Miriam didn't give up as she rolled forward and then backflipped with a spinning kick to land. I ducked under the kick and pushed her with my arm. Miriam began to fall, letting herself fall, she rolled backwards out of the spin and into another fighting position. It was then that we stopped fighting and began concentrating on our beyblading again running through several routine and then we began to train through some tag team techniques, then it was back to fighting again. This intense training was moderate for us as we enjoyed the challenge of the harder work.

The Bladebreaker's hadn't seen such intense training in their lives and Kenny was trying to record every bit of it on Dizzy. We then made it look effortless as we weren't even breaking a sweat and they joined up on the rest of the run to the beach and began to run up it at least five times which for the Bladebreaker's took the biscuit, since we were performing acrobatic stunts as if we were making breakfast.

Every beyblade battle Miriam and I made, I won with a few basic manoeuvres each and every time, which by now was starting to annoy Miriam who was trying to master her technique. Throughout the day we trained like this until sunset when the Bladebreaker's were exhausted from even watching the training. We ran back to Tyson's home where Tyson walked through the door and collapsed there on the floor. Ray and Kai although obviously suffering from exhaustion themselves helped Max through the door, while Miriam tried to help Kenny. They all collapsed on the sofa in a heap except for Kai who sat down and began to meditate. I admired his determination even though I could feel his exhaustion. Miriam and I walked in calmly though she set about making bowls filled with hot water and oils for the team. Dizzy meanwhile was runnign low on battery so i quickly pulled out the powercable and put her on charge for a while. Kenny just put his hands and feet into his bowl and sighed. The rest of the team except Kai who refused to take the water sighed as their aches were lifted from them. I looked at Kai.

"Kai," I called, "Come." I called. Was that a slight groan I heard from him? No it couldn't have been. Kai followed me outside. We stood alone in the courtyard, "Training Kai, is the only way to becoming stronger faster. Training is the only way I have become stronger. It was through this strict training regieme that I have become what I am at this moment. Now tomorrow I will wake you ahead of everyone else on the team. Your training will begin then." I said. Kai looked at me as if I was out of my mind before putting his usual face on and walking back into the room where everyone else was, leaving me to fit in some extra practice before dinner.

Dinner consisted of a hearty meaty chicken curry, on a bed of boiled rice with a selection of drinks. Miriam and I drank the same thing. Fresh spring water. We didn't talk much, Miriam made a few comments but personally I kept to myself and ate my fill. Which much to everyone's horror seemed to be three times as much as Tyson. Tyson had eaten through three portions of chicken curry himself. Miriam and I had surpassed this easily by six portions although rather fast, still polite and structured. We then carried onto a second course which Tyson's grandfather brought out which was sushi and more rice. We consumed to portions of that, two litres of water and we refused the pudding. Miriam said that we didn't exactly want to eat everything in the house. After this, we took part in the washing up of the dishes with Tyson while everyone else sat in the main room. Miriam talked to Tyson a few times keeping him occupied from talking to me. I didn't rush the job and Tyson made the comment of me being a perfectionist as I rinsed every plate. We retired once we had finished to our beds and slept until just before sunrise. Miriam and I quickly took a shower, before going out into the courtyard.

I began the training routine with Miriam, which she began to battle my beyblade. I meanwhile left her to it and walked into the dormitory where everyone was still sleeping, I walked over to Kai, knelt down beside him and shook him awake.

"Kai," I said as his eyes opened and then a little more monotone, "Get up. We have training." I walked out leaving him to get up, get dressed and he came out fifteen minutes later. Miriam and I were going through the basics as we did each morning and Kai joined in. We decided it would be better if we slowed down the training a little for him to catch on to and we began to focus on him getting his abilities up. Though he was catching on fairly quickly he was still lacking in speed and power, hence Miriam began to show him where he was going wrong just like I had taught her. It was gratifying to see her using my teaching techniques. Then after an hour of beyblading we began training on acrobatics and by the end of the first hour of that he was able to somersault in the air and land perfectly though he still had a long way to go. This carried on until Kai had made a little improvement in his beyblading. Ray was the next one up and also joined in on the training which he noted was slower that the other day. We repeated the training exercises and the rest of the team awoke joining in as well. Kenny provided Hilary with a beyblade to join in with the training which, after a while even she was catching on though she had no control over her beyblade. Kenny was a little reluctant but also joined in leaving Dizzy slightly confused. This strength of the training began to increase day after day, and soon everyone was increasing in power. I personally worked with Kenny and Hilary to bring them up to speed, though they were slightly down hearted about my harsh training. They weren't as dedicated as Miriam either which was to be their downfall but I worked at it. By the end of the week the team had increased power and with my increased training method on Kenny and Hilary, they were able to perform acrobatic stunts and even put up a small fight against Tyson, which surprised Tyson and even Hilary. I began to drill them all harder and harder through the month until they were all at the same launching speed.

It was two months later, when everyone was becomign synchronized in their habits even though Miriam and Kai still awoke slightly earlier than the rest of them, though it wasn't until Mr Dickinson turned up that Tyson realized they had missed the tournament through their training and he had brought school work for the next year, that non surprisingly Miriam incorporated into the training. Everyone because of their increased focus began to improve their grades as well. Slowly but effectively I began to work in even more training, and began to teach everyone a basic martial art discipline that I had taught myself. Miriam worked on bringin people upto scratch with the training while I worked with the people farthest behind and began to train them up. I often took an extra hour out of the day though to train myself up and worked harder to get better myself and by the next year we all noted that the Bladebreaker's were no longer the world champions.

As the next tournament grew closer, the team accelerated into hyper mode and using this to our advantage I began to max out the training schedule, which was now done with military precision to fit everything in. Endurace levels, dedication levels, agility, focus, control, power, speed levels had all increased tenfold, Hilary had developed her control so I was able to increase the technique training as well. Soon everyone in the group was becoming incredibly powerful, even more confident, and they were all equalising their abilities trying hard not to use the bit beasts. The bit beasts themselves were also mutating from the strength of the training, developing armour plating, better weapons, better attacks, better features. The beyblades though hadn't been upgraded and were in need of slight repair which Kenny carried our quickly.

Miriam found that training with the team was actual better than just training as a duo because they could train and test themselves more than as a duo. It was during a training session that Mr Dickinson arrived by limo, two weeks before the prelininary rounds.

"Are the Bladebreaker's going to turn up for the this year's tournament?" Mr Dickinson sasked. Tyson stood forward after completely a training exercise. Tyson had indeed grown exceptionally powerful with Dragoon at his side. An aura of power around hi, and everyone else noted it as well

"Mr Dickinson. We are definately coming to the tournament this year," Tyson said, "You can count on it." Mr Dickinson gave him a clipboard which he signed without hesitation and handed it back. During the next two weeks, the intense training began to include more techniques to learn by code. We worked even harder to make sure the team knew every code, every order, every command, every ability, though Tag Team Abilities weren't too hot just yet.

The team arrived at the Preliminaries half an hour early and walked into their private rooms. Everyone sat down crosslegged and began meditation. An official walked in.

"Downgrade," Miriam called, "And present." Everyone took their beyblades apart, downgraded them, and held them out for the official who examined the beyblades and left the team to meditation again. It was half an hour later that the team walked out, the mystery duo accompanying them through.

"And here we have the long awaited Bladebreaker Team." The announer called. Miriam and I were dressed in cloaks so we looked as we used to though we both knew we had increased in power since our last tournament, "And uh we have the Mystery Duo a mysterious team from the UK following the Bladebreaker's in. First up from the Bladebreaker's team we have...well well well we have Kenny." Kenny walked upto the battledish and Hilary took the laptop and began to record the data. I looked at the opposition. The boy seemed confident, with short brown hair, white t-shirt, light trousers.

"You know the rules," The referee called, "3...2...1...LET IT RIP." The beyblades spun off into the dish, except Kenny's beyblade hit the dish with a ten times greater speed than his opponent." The referee watched in astonishment and Kenny was already calling out an attack before his opponents blade had hit the dish.

"Attack plan Alpha, defence plan omega," Kenny called. The whole team were beginning to use Combo's like this ever since I had introduced the idea a month back. Suddenly Kenny's beyblade attacked hitting the other beyblade into the dish and swept clear of its path of attack.

"Damn," The boy said trying with all his might to control his beyblade. Kenny was far too fast for him and his beyblade was struck time and time again before it stopped spinning. Kenny's beyblade returned to his hand and he walked back down to his team where they all praised him, save for me who walked along the corridor's of the stadium. I took glances at different angles of the beyblading skills of the Bladebreaker team. Yes their skills had improved dramatically and they weren't as yet fighting to the best of their abilities. The preliminaries were being won like a hot knife through butter, and the same attack pattern's were wiping out blader after blader, even I had taken part once or twice to see my opponent strike my beylade and stop spinning. The finals were no different of the preliminary rounds. It was fought ina team, the first match was played by Tyson who used a much more powerful Galaxy Storm move than before. The second battle Daichi took on two beybladers and thrashed the beyblades out of the dish with such ease that he was yawning.

"An empty win," I said and walked away. We were, well they were in the BBA World Championships and it seemed as though my nerves had dissapeared.


End file.
